<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamcatcher by IJM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447862">Dreamcatcher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM'>IJM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what will bring to mind the memories of a lost loved one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franco Baldwin/Elizabeth Webber Baldwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamcatcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not for profit.<br/>No claim of ownership of characters.<br/>For entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franco Baldwin appeared to be wandering aimlessly in the bedroom he shared with his wife, Elizabeth. In fact, he had a specific aim, but lacked a plan of execution.</p>
<p>It was not particularly difficult. He just had to hang the thing up—the impulse purchase he made when he took Aiden to a home store because the young baker <em>needed</em> a Dutch oven. One of the things that stumbling into parenthood had taught Franco was that how adults and kids defined <em>need</em> often varied. He supposed he needed his frilly, feathery dreamcatcher about as much as Aiden needed that Dutch oven. At least Aiden’s was practically useful. His was a good idea—in the store.</p>
<p>Franco saw the dreamcatcher on the end of a clearance aisle and the pattern made him think of his almost-daughter Kiki. The loops of the dreamcatcher were woven together with fibers that looked like a spiderweb. The circular edges of the hoops were adorned with crocheted sunflowers. The bright yellow sunflower leaves in the circle around the darker fibers made the dreamcatcher itself look like a sunflower. Feathers hung from the loops.</p>
<p>Franco’s dreams were filled with images of Kiki. He mourned her loss every day when he inevitably was reminded of her by the little things (or the big things) that made her so special to him. Her casket piece had been decorated with sunflowers, her favorite flower.</p>
<p>Kiki was like a sunflower. She had a way of looking toward the good in life and adjusting as necessary to follow the path that was lit for her. Unfortunately, her light had been put out far too early.</p>
<p>Because it made him think of Kiki, Franco placed the dreamcatcher in the cart. He told Aiden that Elizabeth would like it when the child questioned the purchase.</p>
<p>Franco wasn’t sure how Elizabeth would react. Would she accept a memento of his dead daughter displayed in their bedroom? For that matter, he was sure that he did not want to think of Kiki <em>every</em> time he was laying flat on his back in their bed. So, he had quickly ruled out hanging the dreamcatcher above the bed.</p>
<p>He considered putting it in the window but didn’t want it to fade in the sun. He considered putting it near the bathroom door but didn’t want the steam to slowly destroy it either. He supposed he could simply tack it to the wall. That would go against tradition though. It should be hung so that dreams could enter it and protection could be dispersed from it in all directions.</p>
<p>Franco signed, feeling defeated. It was a stupid purchase. He decided he would just shove the silly thing in his nightstand drawer.</p>
<p>“Where is it?” Elizabeth asked, walking into the room with a purpose. “Where’s my surprise?”</p>
<p>“What surprise?” Franco asked.</p>
<p>“Aiden said you got me something,” she told him, looking around. She saw the dreamcatcher in his hand. “You’re holding it!” she accused him. “Why are you teasing me that you didn’t get me a present?”</p>
<p>Franco handed the dreamcatcher to Elizabeth.</p>
<p>Elizabeth immediately made the connection between the sunflowers and Kiki. “Oh,” she said. “You didn’t want Aiden to know this is for you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he shrugged. “I didn’t want to have to explain about Kiki.” He took it back. “It’s stupid. I shouldn’t have gotten it. I don’t have anywhere to put it.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth sighed and moved her arm to point out the bedroom. “You can put it anywhere you want. This is your bedroom too.”</p>
<p>Franco didn’t respond as she expected. His eyes were dark. His heart was heavy. She could see that in his expression. She sat on their bed and patted it, indicating that he should join her.</p>
<p>He sat down, holding on to the dreamcatcher, wishing he had left it on the clearance shelf.</p>
<p>Elizabeth draped her arm over his shoulders. “It’s okay to miss your daughter. You don’t have to hide your grief from me. You don’t have to hide your desire to remember Kiki. Even if it’s just a pretty dreamcatcher that makes you think of her bright disposition.”</p>
<p>“You think it’s pretty?”</p>
<p>“Of course, it’s pretty,” Elizabeth told him. It was more than just <em>pretty</em> to Elizabeth. It was what made Franco different from all her exes. None of them would have bought a dreamcatcher. None of them would have thought that displaying something beautiful was a beautiful way to remember a lost loved one.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, relieved that she was with Franco. He had a big heart and he was artistic and openminded about people and things. He was exactly the father that her Aiden needed as a supportive male figure no matter what direction Aiden eventually took in his, thus far, less than stereotypically masculine life.</p>
<p>“I love that you see beauty and love in something so simple. I think we should hang this right above our bed, and it can protect us and give us sweet dreams.”</p>
<p>“You know they’re meant for infants, right? And they really have nothing to do with dreams. That’s more of a New Age take than a Native American tradition.”</p>
<p>“<em>It does not matter</em>,” Elizabeth emphasized each word. It means what we <em>want</em> it to mean. And, <em>for us</em>, it means Kiki is now and always will be part of our family.”</p>
<p>“I thought about above the bed, but then I thought about… you know, thinking of Kiki at an inopportune time might be more than a little awkward.”</p>
<p>“Does your mind often wander during inopportune moments?” Elizabeth asked, sounding insulted.</p>
<p>Franco laughed. “Now that you mention it…I’m pretty much focused on just you.”</p>
<p>“Pretty much?”</p>
<p>“Completely. I’m <em>completely</em> focused on you.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s hang this dreamcatcher and you can prove to me that your mind doesn’t wander. I mean, <em>you</em> brought it up,” Elizabeth teased. “Now you have to provide irrefutable evidence that I have your full, undivided attention.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Franco told her.</p>
<p>“We have to hang the dreamcatcher first.”</p>
<p>“No, baby, I love you. I love you for not laughing at my dreamcatcher. I love you for letting me keep Kiki alive in my heart.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth was taken aback. “Why wouldn’t I encourage you to remember Kiki?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. She wasn’t really mine. Maybe it’s weird. Maybe I’m weird.”</p>
<p>“You’re definitely weird.”</p>
<p>Franco looked defeated.</p>
<p>“Not because you love and miss Kiki. She was yours and you were hers. I loved how you two were together. You’re weird for lots of <em>other</em> wonderful reasons.” She kissed his forehead. “In fact, I think you should be a little weird in bed while you’re proving I’m the only thing you’re thinking about. Free rein, baby. I’m up for an adventure tonight.”</p>
<p>Franco looked at the dreamcatcher. “Hmm. I guess these things do bring luck.”</p>
<p>He let the dreamcatcher fall to the floor as he laid his wife back onto the pillows with a kiss. They could hang it later. For now, he was going to be wonderfully weird in all the ways Elizabeth loved most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed and appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>